1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency transceiver, and relates more particularly to a radio frequency transceiver exhibiting a gain that is unaffected by changes in ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite transceiver is capable of transmitting and receiving signals by utilizing a satellite communication system. Downlinked satellite signals collected by a parabolic dish are amplified, filtered and converted to signals in a lower frequency range by the satellite transceiver, and signals that are going to be transmitted to satellites are converted to radio frequency signals from intermediate frequency signals, and then filtered and amplified by a power amplifier circuit, and finally coupled to the parabolic dish.
Usually, the parabolic dish is installed at an outdoor site, and the transceiver is disposed close to the parabolic dish. With changes in weather or changes of seasons, the ambient temperature around the transceiver may fluctuate over a wide range. Such widely fluctuating temperatures may adversely affect the signal transmission of the transceiver. For example, the radio frequency signal gain at the output of the power amplifier circuit may decrease as the ambient temperature around the transceiver increases. Thus, the quality of signals transmitted to a satellite cannot be ensured.